Kuduu
This page is dedicated to Kuduu - the plant that covers most of Minth. In the series, all of the primary planets involved in the novel contain some form of Kuduu. This is mainly due to the story. Kuduu doesn't exist everywhere, and is actually a rarity among the Tanalithic realms. Kuduu on Minth - by Quiggerly Jaggert Hello, my name is Quiggerly Jaggert, SpellBinder of the Kingdom of Meitroz on the planet Minth in the Realm of Kuldorii. I created this guide primarily as a means of explaining something about Kuduu, what it is, and how it operates. My motives for doing so are purely informational. I grew up on Minth, a planet completely infested by Kuduu. Minth was created by the ancient and long fallen Tanathian Empire that once spanned tens of thousands of realities bound together by skeins. Many worlds that the Tanathians colonized were beautiful and glorious. Minth was not one of them. It was an experimental penal colony created to house rebels and criminals. We are their descendants. To survive on a Kuduu infested world, my ancestors had to learn how to fight the Kuduu. The Gardeners of Minth are the end result of that occupational skill set. Armed with sheers developed by SpellBinders like myself, Gardeners are trained to recognize different types of Kuduu and kill it. From a young age, they are drilled in the operation of their sheers, educated in the lore of the Kuduu by the wisdom of the Wu, and given mastery in all weaponry used to combat the raging plant that surrounds every city of our world. Of course, Gardeners aren’t the only ones skilled in killing the Kuduu. Soldiers and guards of every city are trained in its elimination, typically with flame weaponry which still works well against the vast majority of the types of Kuduu currently existing on Minth. But the Kuduu of Minth is not the only kind of Kuduu that exists. Most of the people of Minth know their own Kuduu well, but are unaware of what Kuduu really is, where it comes from, and what it could become. This guide seeks to bridge that gap by describing Kuduu at a higher level, explaining where it came from, what its phases are, how it is classified, and what the people of Minth can expect to encounter in the future as the Kuduu continues to age and grow. About Kuduu According to my research, Kuduu originated in the Realm of Tolos where the Tanathians first discovered it during their golden age of exploration. The question has often been posed: were the Tanathians intentionally looking for Kuduu, or was its discovery by pure accident? It is quite possible that the Tanathian Empire travelled to the Realm of Tolos specifically because it contained Kuduu. They may have wanted it as a weapon, or they may have been searching for a tool to create new habitable worlds. But the records of their motive are vague, incomplete, and difficult to find. Much of what the Tanathians left behind in terms of information has been altered over the eons, and even the Wu archives and libraries show no clear indication of their intent in skeining Tolos and binding it to the realmhead. All we know for certain is that the Tanathians found Kuduu and determined to experiment with it on a variety of other worlds and realities to see what it could do. Kuduu itself is primarily a plant, but not entirely. If you look at the structure of Kuduu, you quickly realize that it is a composite entity made from many different life forms. It is theorized that many of Kuduu’s capabilities come from its adaptations to other life, and that these adaptations occurred due to Kuduu consuming and absorbing the properties of that life. Just like Humans, Elves and Fae have colonized other worlds, so too has the Kuduu. In many cases, it is the first life form on a world. Unlike most existing higher life, Kuduu can infest and colonize worlds that are unlivable. And, frequently, in so doing it makes them habitable to us by altering the planet’s environment. My homeworld, Minth, is one such planet. For most of us, Kuduu is an unthinking unrelenting enemy bent on complete domination of a world without any remorse or mercy. You cannot bargain with Kuduu. It operates like a force of nature, consuming all a world’s resources and then spraying its seeds into space to colonize the next. One imagines the vast reaches of the void between planets is probably rife with Kuduu seeds, waiting to land on something where they can set down their roots and begin consuming it. But Kuduu is not entirely evil. In the Realm of Tolos, you can find many worlds that would have remained dead rocks had it not been for Kuduu transforming its raw materials into something useful and creating a breathable atmosphere. This is the irony of Kuduu. It is lethal and dangerous, and yet it creates worlds that we can inhabit and colonize. The problem is, and always has been, learning to live with it. Kuduu Life Cycle Kuduu goes through a series of phases during its life cycle. It begins with the initial seeding of a world, goes through a series of expansions, eventually reaching an advanced stage where it grows into a planet’s crust, eventually reaching the core itself. It then matures, reaches a terminal stage, flowers, and blasts its seeds out into the universe. After flowering, it encapsulates the world and waits for the local star to explode. In this “X-phase” it absorbs the final Ka-output of the dying star and dispatches theoretical energy forms that seek other Kuduu infested worlds and integrate with them. In this way the “soul” of the Kuduu lives on, reincarnating itself into its living progeny. Kuduu is highly reliant on Ka energy – what we frequently refer to as “magic.” In universes without magic (Ka-negative realities) Kuduu can survive but does not thrive and cannot grow beneath a planet’s crust. In Ka-positive realities, Ka typically flows from solar bodies such as stars. The Kuduu has long since adapted to this and relies on Ka as an energy source for many of its transformations. Without Ka, Kuduu is locked in a plant-like state, incapable of transforming other physical energies such as heat and gravity. The duration of Kuduu life cycle phases are variable and highly dependent on the availability of resources such as minerals, water, and Ka. How fast the Kuduu moves through its life cycle is extremely difficult to calculate. In addition, magical artifacts and manipulations can further affect Kuduu growth. The emerald moon of Minth is one such artifact – and I am forbidden by the Wu to fully divulge its secrets. If I were to do so, this tome would become illegal on Minth, and therefore I will do my best to avoid the subject. Suffice it to say that the life cycle of the Kuduu on Minth is stuck in a mid-phase and the Kuduu encountered on Minth will largely belong to Primary and Basic classifications. It is impossible to say when, if ever, the Kuduu of Minth will become Advanced or Terminal. Kuduu Classifications Classifications of Kuduu help determine when a specific type of Kuduu occurs in a Kuduu life cycle, and where that type of Kuduu occurs geographically and environmentally. Major Classifications 'Elementary: ' The very first Kuduu set down on a world after a seed lands is called “Elementary Kuduu” and sometimes referred to as “Elemental Kuduu.” It is the most powerful Kuduu and occurs at both the beginning and end of the Kuduu life cycle. Most Kuduu encountered will not be Elemental or Elementary. Because Kuduu of this type frequently spreads faster and grows quicker, it is usually imbued with large amounts of Ka when it is generated, allowing it to operate in low Ka environments at very high power levels. 'Primary: ' Primary Kuduu occurs at most phases in the Kuduu life cycle. You can encounter Primary Kuduu on most worlds, even where Kuduu has been “tamed” by some magical constraint such as Minth. 'Basic: ' Basic Kuduu is the type encountered after the initial growth phase. Most of Minth is covered in Basic Kuduu. At this stage most Kuduu is bound and dependent on the main mass for nutrients and instructions. 'Advanced: ' Only occurring after surface domination. At this stage, much of the Kuduu is capable of operating independently. On worlds with aether, it can often fly and will differentiate to use the aether. On worlds with enough atmospheric pressure, it can generate smaller winged units. 'Terminal: ' Only occurring near the end of a Kuduu life cycle. 'Flowering: ' There are many types of flowering Kuduu. When Kuduu flowers, it does so for a reason, and that reason is typically quite nasty for anything nearby. Sub Classifications 'Bound: ' This is a common type of Kuduu that creeps, but is bound to the ground and cannot operate independently, or can only operate independently for very short periods of time. 'Unbound: '''This is a type of Kuduu that does not require binding to the ground. Typically short lived, they are highly mobile and can creep/slither/crawl without a ground-based connection of any type. '''Low Thermal: ' Kuduu that lives in extremely cold environments is referred to as low thermal Kuduu. 'High Thermal: ' Kuduu that lives in extremely hot environments is referred to as high thermal Kuduu. 'Flying: ' Kuduu capable of flight without relying on aether is referred to as flying Kuduu. Flying Kuduu typically relies on standard aerodynamics and physics to overcome gravitational limitations. As such, it usually doesn’t appear on high gravity worlds. 'Swimmers: '''Only occurring on worlds with an aether, swimmers are unbound and fully capable of flight using the planet’s aether as a means of propulsion. Obviously, this type only occurs in Ka-positive realms with usable aethers. When in “flight” this type of Kuduu looks as though it is swimming through the air. '''Aquatic: ' Typically advanced Kuduu which usually occurs after the land mass of a world is dominated, however; some versions may occur earlier if the Kuduu is struggling for land domination and/or requires aquatic assistance to populate islands or other areas separated from the main Kuduu mass due to geographic isolation. 'Etherial: ' Only occurring on worlds with an etherial realm. 'Fungal: ' This is a sub-classification of a type of Kuduu that is rapidly growing but highly dependent on water. It spreads via spores, and is often used by the Kuduu to acquire nutrients from the air and the ground. It can also filter and bind toxic substances into something more useful to other Kuduu plants. Kuduu Library Types of Kuduu encountered during the story - or not. Just a list. Makon stalk 'Classification: ' Bound - Elemental 'Description: ' Makon is a vacuum dwelling mineral eating type of Kuduu that is one of the first types of Kuduu encountered on dead vacant worlds. Spelda 'Classification: ' Unbound Crawling – Primary 'Description: ' Spelda are basic, but usually don’t occur too frequently, and are more commonly encountered as support for advanced Kuduu. Similar to spiders, they are large – man sized – and crawl quickly. They can attach themselves to walls and ceilings. They are frequently equipped with poisonous fangs that may also have an acid element. Their legs are their weakest spot. Vaskii 'Classification: ' Unbound Crawling – Primary 'Description: ' Vaskii are small mobile insectoid Kuduu that look something like a giant centipede. They have roughly fifty legs, their carapace is armored bark, and they can move with surprising speed. Typically they’ll attack anything non-Kuduu by wrapping themselves around it and ripping into it with their legs. They’ll also rip tissue with their frontal fangs. Their heads are the weak spot. Once decapitated, the body will continue to move around, but only for a few minutes. The stinger barbs in the legs, however, remain active for days and can be a threat to anyone who steps on them. They are often a product of Chamber pods. Gibberling 'Classification: ' Unbound Brachiating – Primary 'Description: ' Among the most dangerous of Kuduu, the Gibberlings are humanoid in basic shape, but covered with spins and barbs. Unlike most Kuduu, Gibberlings make noise, usually a cacophony of calls that may or may not have meaning. They seem to have a basic language of “over here, I found something to kill,” and “Look out, there’s danger here, stay away.” They move like monkeys through the Kuduu, swinging on vines and climbing through branches. They are almost always encountered in groups, and never a product of Chamber pods. They attack by grappling and use their barbs to rip into flesh. They are not poisonous, but highly dangerous in large numbers. They grow from griffid trees that rise in stands of fifty to a hundred out in the deep Kuduu. Shambler 'Classification: ' Unbound Walking – Primary 'Description: ' Extremely rare and usually encountered only in the deepest more dense parts of a Kuduu infestation, Shamblers are massive mountainous collectives of various Kuduu plants. They appear as a vine-covered hill moving slowly through the jungle forest. They may have fungus and mushrooms of various types on them. They can carry and spawn other Kuduu types. Essentially they operate as a mobile transport mechanism for major Kuduu incursions into areas the Kuduu is attempting to invade. Shamblers are difficult to destroy mainly due to their incredible mass. Beneath the mound, Shamblers have four to twenty huge trunk-like appendages they use for locomotion. The ground trembles when Shamblers walk due to the weight of each impact. It should be noted that Shamblers do come in varying sizes. They can be as small as a double-sized gloxayn, or as large as a mountain. Because of their slow pace, Shamblers cannot travel far during an emerald rising. They must move in stages between each rising to get to their destination. When dormant, they simply appear as a hill in the jungle forest. Sipid Bush 'Classification: ' Bound - Basic 'Description: ' Sipid bushes are covered with small trios of split green leaves. They produce small red berries that contain a mild neurotoxin sometimes used in alchemy as a painkiller. During Emerald Risings they typically attempt to entangle the legs of anyone getting close, allowing other Kuduu to attack the victim. Rasper 'Classification: ' Bound - Basic 'Description: ' Rasper vines grow out of jungle trees and out of the soil. Many different trees can produce them. Rasper is brown in color and very fibrous. It's outer surface is covered with minute scales that can create small cuts when moved against flesh. During Emerald Risings, it attempts to snare, entangle, and strangulate any life it comes into contact with. Ango Tree TBD 'Classification: ' TBD 'Description: ' TBD Gripper Vine TBD 'Classification: ' TBD 'Description: ' TBD Varnable Root TBD 'Classification: ' TBD 'Description: ' TBD Reaver Pods TBD 'Classification: ' TBD 'Description: ' TBD Thripid Vines TBD 'Classification: ' TBD 'Description: ' TBD Llani 'Classification: ' Unbound Walker. Very large. Modified Shambler. 'Description: ' Llani are huge crustaceans with an insect-like appearance similar to a wetta without any eyes. Like Shamblers carry Chamber Pods, Llani carry mokk-bulbs. A mountainous wave rose in the breakers, and as the sea washed away, it exposed the back of a massive beast. Crawling from the depths on multiple legs, it stood at least twenty yards tall, and twice as wide. No eyes marked its face, only a bony shield carapace above a fanged maw filled with glassy teeth like shards of enormous emeralds. And on its huge back grew row upon row of mokk-bulbs. The ground shook as it moved. Terranian Warfin 'Classification: ' Unbound Walker Thermophile 'Description: ' Warfin are moderately advanced Kuduu. They are a modified insectoid creature with rearward bending legs, multiplexed eyes, and mantis-like retractable blades. In combat, they are essentially immune to heat-based attacks, and generate massive amounts of thermal energy. The ground beneath them burns. They shimmer with waves of heat. And they burn anything they attack. Their carapace also provides quite a bit of protection from physical assault, and they are robust, taking a lot of damage before they fall. A flew holes blown through them won't stop them. Taking of the head is usually the best way to kill them. Morax Berry Bushes 'Classification: ' Bound - Basic 'Description: ' Morax bushes are thick waist-high plants with multiple root stalks leading up to the main bush which is composed of a twisted mass of thorn-covered vines. They are covered with three inch long green leaves with four pointed ends. Each leaf produces a cluster of four blue berries. Bereft of the Emerald Moon, these berries are rich in nutrients, sweet, and completely edible. During an Emerald Moon, however, a pod casing grows around the berries. This pod is capable of launching the berries up to fifteen feet at anything that steps on the Morax's underground root network. On impact, the berries burst and release a strong contact venom containing a mixture of bacteria and prions that rapidly dissolve most flesh. An anti-toxin has been developed by Alchemists on Minth, but it must be taken within twenty minutes after contact with Morax venom. Once the Emerald Moon sets, the pod covered berries all fire, seeding the ground with Morax that can grow from them. New edible berries grow in their place on the Morax leaves until the next Emerald Rising. Valdesag In the fungal forests of the deep green lies a mushroom called the valdesag. It's blue in color and covered with bright yellow spots. Grows about three feet in height with a huge cap. Sans a rising, the valdesag is pretty benign, but under an emerald moon, the tissue beneath those yellow spots differentiates and when the bio-lathe is done reacting, valdessa are released. Valdessa are a form of wasp that inject embryos through their stingers. These hatch into "bone-mites," a parasitic larval version of the valdessa. They eat their way into the bones of the host, seeking the marrow. Once they've had their fill, the pupate into adult valdessa and eat their way back out. Obviously, death is usually the outcome, but it's often a long and painful death. People hear the word "bone-mite" and immediately relate it to a bone-mite infection. No one wants to be around for that. Once they hatch - they're out for more victims. Keotay Another nasty is the keotay, a type of flower. It's very beautiful - glossy pearl leaves, violet in the middle surrounding amber pistols, and it stands on a glossy turquoise stem. They'll grow in small fields, and sometimes on other plants as symbiots. But if a non-Kuduu life form nears the keotay, it fires a mist of microscopic needle-fine darts that inject prions, retroviruses, and toxins into the victim's blood stream. The typical effect on humans is long-term. Shortly after contact, the victim begins to hallucinate. They will feel paranoid and threatened, eventually prompted to attack anything around them that is moving (usually their fellow travelers). At this point, there is a temporary antidote that can be given, but that will only stave off the result as it doesn't affect the prions. In the next few weeks, the brain will begin to decay and the retroviruses will begin to express themselves in the form of specific proteins that harden the victim's skin, lower their neural transmission of pain, and massively increase dopamine production. The prions generally target the cerebral cortex, and the victim suffers in perception of reality, replaced by a massive sensation of impending doom and complete distrust for all others. This has been called "keotay rabidity" by some. Others refer to it as "Kuduu madness." The victims are referred to as "keotay-thrall." These people will eventually go completely insane and attempt to kill and devour their fellow man, feeding specifically on the internal organs. No one knows exactly why, but the heart, lungs, and brain are specifically targeted. Those that survive attack by the keotay-thrall are further infected, and will eventually suffer the same fate. Because of this, most diagnosed with Kuduu madness are put down before the disease goes full-term. Zorathis Another is the zorathis root. It is identical to the asthorim root which promotes healing and increases blood flow. If you find this in the Kuduu, then you're taking your chances. About fifty percent of asthorim is actually zorathis. Of course, if you're wounded enough, you might take the gamble. Asthorim is potent, and causes regeneration. Zorathis, on the other hand, will also promote healing, but then it promotes psionic dissonance. If the victim is not of Tanathian descent, and has no radiosomes, then the effect is muted, and they'll usually die within 24 hours of cerebral hemorrhaging. If they are of Tanathian lineage (or any other lineage possessing radiosomes), then they'll begin broadcasting. The broadcasts of zorathis victims produces what can be best termed as "spontaneous human combustion." In other words, the victims wander around in pain while those nearby burst into flames and burn to death. You get the idea. Someone to put down on at long-range.